Michiru's Day as a Teacher
by Haruka Kaioh
Summary: This is so old.. I forgot I even *wrote* this till I saw my name on it and was like 'oh yeah!' ok Michiru teaches some kids and Haruka bursts in wearing female etire..


Michiru's Day as a Teacher  
By: Haruka Kaioh  
Auhtor's notes: My god this is an old fic I wrote a looooooong time ago. I fixed all my poor grammar mistakes and updated some of my old writing patterns so I hope it's still good enjoy!  
Rated: PG-13  
Kids are yelling and screaming across a class room. Most of them are happy  
they have a sub who hasn't subbed in their school before. The bell rings and the class  
room door opens. Most the class it stuck in a stare and some gasp. Their teacher is  
the famous Kaioh Michiru! She walks in wearing her favorite pink/red shaded dress.  
She's holding a fairly large black book bag.  
  
"Alright students, your regular teacher has told me that you are working on a  
report, is this right?" Michiru says. The class replies in a half state of trance. "Yes, Kaioh-San." Michiru looks up from the notes she was reviewing and smiles. "I see you know  
my name already. That's good." She turns back to the notes she was reading. "I can't  
believe it!" a student whispers fairly loud to another. "We're being taught by Kaioh   
Michiru, she's the famous violinist and painter!" the other replies. Michiru is trying  
her hardest not to grin too big reading the notes the teacher left.  
  
Later after the students had calmed down (yeah..right..), some began to set   
aside their report papers and write love letters to Michiru, guys in the most part.   
The girls would momentarily glace up and try to memorize her actions and the  
way she could do everything perfect. Hell who wouldn't, a famous person is teaching  
their class and this might be the only time she does this.  
  
Then out of god knows where a boy, noticeable a major geek stands up holding   
a paper a little too tightly and is slightly shaking. He walks up to the desk Michiru is  
sitting at and looks at her. "Yes?" she asks looking at him. "M-may I read my poem I  
wrote to you?" He asks rather fast. "I guess so." She says confused about his actions.  
He holds up the paper and reads it facing her. The class looks at him while *everyone*  
is glaring at this baka boy.  
  
"Dear Kaioh Michiru,  
You shine with the bliss of the goddess that possessed your mortal body,  
Complete and utter perfection.  
Your aqua wavy hair looks like a replica of the ocean itself  
I want to dive into your dark blue eyes.  
I get lost staring into the endless depth and color,  
Your body is curved perfectly,  
Your skin is as soft as a feather from an angel.  
You make the instrument and music come alive when you play your Stradivar..."  
  
Michiru cuts in. "Stradivarius, I call it 'The Marine Cathedral.'" He blushes and continues.  
  
"I've always dreamed of meeting you in person,  
To see you smile melts away all my problems.  
Please, tell me this..  
Will you marry me?"  
  
Michiru is stunned. Here a 9th grader, no older than 15 yrs. old, brave enough  
to do that. "I'm sorry, I have someone I love more than the world." She smiles  
and pats his head. "Yeah you retard! Haven't you ever heard of Tenoh Haruka?!"  
The students yell out. "No.." The boy replies. "He's only the most famous formula  
1 racer in all of Japan!"another boy shouts. "And he's very.. sexy.." A few girls say  
together blushing. "Give the boy a break, Haruka-San is away on a tour, he might not  
have heard of her.. him." Michiru says fixing her mistake so they wouldn't know Haruka  
was a girl, not a boy. "Now please, take your seats and get back to work." she says.  
"You said 'her'." a boy points out. "Simple slip of the tongue." She says. "You never mess  
up though." a girl says who was studying her, In fact, she was right, Michiru doesn't  
make mistakes like that. Then a deep voice cuts in. "You're right." Implying both of the   
statements. Michiru jumps up and runs over to them. "Haruka!" Michiru hugs her and  
she hugs back. "Haruka-San?!" The class says, Haruka had been dressed in a females dress shirt and some black female's dress pants, showing that she was a girl. "Haruka-Kun is a guy! That's not Haruka-Kun!" A girl shouts out. "No.. I'm pretty sure I've been female my whole  
life." Haruka says sarcastically. "Look at Haruka's birthmark then." Michiru says indicating  
the Sword shaped birth mark on the back of her neck. Haruka knelt over and Michiru   
moved aside some hair. A boy grabbed his racing mag. And compared the picture of  
Haruka's birth mark to it. "It really is Haruka-Kun.." The boy says backing away so she could  
stand. "But you also said you loved her.." another boy says. "Gender doesn't matter, if  
it is love, then that's all it needs to be." Michiru says smiling at Haruka.  
  
"Now then, Michiru, don't you have a class to teach?" Haruka says. "First I want to know  
how in the world you knew where I was, Setsuna-San only knew I'd be subbing today, but not  
which school I was at." Michiru says. "Ahh, you see I just had a feeling of where you were," She  
whispers. "You left your mirror on the table, I saw you, I had to come see you." Haruka smiles.  
Michiru gasps. She whispers back. "Oh how stupid of me, I should have grabbed it when I left  
the house(mansion)."  
  
"Haruka, please take a seat in the back I have work to do." Haruka  
winks and walks to an empty chair in the back. A student who had been keeping quiet finally  
spoke up. "So.... Michiru-San, and Haruka-San are a lesbian couple?!" Michiru looks up. "Is  
there a problem?" she asks. "Well, yeah! Why didn't Haruka-san admit she was a female when she races?! Why didn't you tell your fans Haruka-san was more than just your friend?! How in the world does a goddess like you fall for a -a girl?! " Haruka is now glaring at the male student. "It's called love and destiny." Haruka says trying to control herself from beating the shit out of him. "I didn't ask you Haruka-CHAN!" He shouts back. "Oh that's it.." Michiru says. She reaches for her bag pulls out her henshi wand. "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER! MAKE UP!!" She transforms into Sailor Neptune. "With the blessings of the planet of the sea, Neptune. The soldier of the depths, Sailor Neptune, has arrived!" Neptune poses in the front of the class as they wonder where the heck Michiru went and why a Sailor Senshi had shown up in their class. "Mi-Sailor Neptune, why are you here?!" Haruka started. "I'm here to stop homophobics and students alike that there is no limit to love." Neptune smiled softly hinting she also waned to stop Haruka from hurting some poor unknowing 9th grader boy just how strong Haruka really was. "Gah! It's Sailor Neptune!!" The class shouted as Haruka slowly backed away from Neptune.  
  
"Um, so Sailor Neptune why don't you teach these kids a lesson?" Haruka said trying to stay away from her mad lover. Neptune nodded and gave the kids stacks of books and facts on lesbianism and changed the majority of the class into gays.  
  
THE END!  
  
Umm.. I tried to fix it! I just had to give it an ending.. oh well hope you don't flame me o.o;;  
  
Haruka Kaioh  
  
  



End file.
